


In Addition To

by poetssoul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Parenthood, birth scene, pregnant!sam, protective!lucifer, wedding scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetssoul/pseuds/poetssoul





	In Addition To

An amount of stress weighed heavily upon me as I awoke, alone in the entangled sheets of the mattress I usually shared with my lover, though with the significance of today, I had been forced to sleep alone for it was the morning of our wedding day, and Lucifer had insisted on going along with the tradition in not seeing each other until we were together at the altar. It wasn't easy, but so far I had managed, and I refused to give up, even at the moment of which I was forced to leave the warmth that cocooned for the sharp, freezing tiles that dug into my knees as I leaned over the seat of the toilet in the bathroom I had entered, my hands placed on either side of the bowl as I steadied myself while I regurgitated into it, startled when I was joined.

"That's right, Sammy, let it all out." was the first I heard as soon as I stopped, wincing slightly as a wet cloth was placed on the nape of my neck. 

"Thanks Dean." I told him as I took over the job of keeping the piece of fabric in place as I got up and flushed away the mess made.

"Those nerves of yours are really getting to you, aren't they?"

"You could say that." I gave back, wincing as I felt a stab in the area just below my naval. It can't be helped to wonder as to what caused this to occur, and then it dawned on me. "Can you do me a favor." I questioned.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you go to the drugstore and, uh.. pick up a pregnancy test?" 

"Why would I want to do that?" 

My blush darkened as I heard the scoff of disbelief, knowing that what I requested wasn't a normal thing to do, "Just to be safe."

"Fine, I'll be back as soon as I can." 

Once he went, I tried not to think of the possibility that there was a human growing inside of me as I placed a flattened palm over the plane of skin where the singed tingle had been emitted from. Even if I grew to love it, there was no way that Lucifer was guaranteed to also, despite it being half his species. I hoped against hope that it didn't have to come down to the option of telling the archangel about this, but doubt entered even once my older sibling barged in and tossed the packaged item into my lap.

I took in a deep breath, accepting the fate that I have now arrived at as I gripped the answer to my pondering, as my relation stepped once more over the threshold out of the room in order for privacy to be allowed as I awaited the results, the few minutes waited seemed to go on for an eternity, an extended reason to bundle my stomach into knots for the whole duration. My fingers fumbled as I reached for what would be the determined factor, and then my heart stopped as it was shown that I carried another life inside me.

"I'll be damned.." I muttered just before I jumped at the knock on the door.

"So, what's the verdict?"

"Well, you're going to be an uncle."

"Son of a bitch, I can't believe it." He took the words right out of my mouth, as I remained too stunned to say anything more. This was not supposed to happen, at least not like this.

"Sam?" another hit of knuckles against the door echoed. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll tell him after we get married." it was a problem that stood in the way, but I feared deeply what might happen if it were let out too early. Even if angered, at least he wasn't as liable to run off afterwards, determined slightly by the factor of being loved from whom it came naturally to give more of the emotion than really needed.

"Well, you better get ready. You don't have that much time left."

I gave out a grunt, still leaned onto my enclosed fists as I refused to lift my gaze from the area that had become my top priority to defend, even if it were from its father, nearly knocked over as I'm blinded by the burn of silent tears that had threatened to expose themselves. As I bit down onto my lower lip and held my breath for a second, I was startled back by the clang of metal hangers that were put onto the door ; a faint reminder that time closed around my neck like a noose, strangled by the minutes that ticked on as I prepared for another confession.

* * *

Nothing could have introduced me to the scene that awaited. It was a simple ceremony that consisted only of the three of us, if you didn't count the priest. I tried not to be unsettled by no one serving as my grooms best man, though it was hard to do as my gaze fell upon my other half, so elegantly poised in the glow of the faint light raised just above making his hair appear transparent. It distracted me so that I tripped over my own feet, my arm already instinctively wrapped around. 

"Careful." Dean muttered, an elbow nudged firmly into my ribcage as I dared to look at the being that still awaited our presence. The Morningstar only looked concerned for my wellbeing, but the movement was clearly noticed. I swallowed hard, trying to let it remain an unaffected calculation given, as I am brought up to face my current fiance, the drone of the holy man blocked, not able to be helped as I desired to let this moment continue on, until I am snapped out of it by cleared throats.

"I do." I stated as I slipped the accessory to this moment on the corresponding finger of the hand I held.

"I do too." the archangel copied, as the engagement band was persuaded off and replaced by the identical ring I just gave, nearly knocked down as I am pushed into by the slightly puckered lips I had longed for since our temporary departure; selfishness already decided while I lingered on the skin of his mouth for as long as allowed, grateful for what I had yearned. Even separated, we are linked together by joined hands as we walked towards the opened doors, our first act directed as an actual pair, followed by who guarded over our formed entity of sanctum, going towards the vehicle that had contained.

"Is this not to be celebrated any further?" my newly made husband asked as we arrived and climbed inside.

"Of course it will be. We're just going to do it in the privacy of our home." I hoped he understood, as I had reasoned with Dean that if the news were not handled properly it would be better to not have it occur to who weren't experienced.

"How quaint." I received as he laid his head on my shoulder. He looked so fragile, and I pondered if he copied it from when he was cast out. It warmed my heart that he was capable of showing such a docile side to the exact opposite I feared would appear, willing myself to be basked in the afterglow of now being married to a person who cared for me as much I did in return, a moment to be held onto as we were brought to the bunker.

"I can't wait to get this show on the road." I heard whispered into my collarbone, a faint essence of longing rumbled almost silently, picked up a little too suddenly for my contented wellfare as I clung on with dug in fingernails that nearly bled, whimpering slightly at the surged rupture in my spine of hot white spasms mistaken for pleasured moans contained for too long. "And I can tell you are just as impatient to get started." a slight smirk emerged, the only feature that mattered as the threshold was crossed over in lengthened strides toward our cavern.

"Luci.." I protested once I was pounced on, pierced by needing to keep the extended piece of us safe, wondering if he caught on at all as his knees are placed on either side of my thighs; straddled.

"Do you have a problem with how this has proceeded?" his tone dropped subtly, but able to be noticed as it did.

"Not at all."

"Then why is my advance denied?"

"There's something that has demanded to be told since I stumbled on my way to your bliss."

"Is that so? Well, you have my full attention." he promised, imprisoned in terrored reaction. He guarded my reputation when I had announced my position of sexual preference to my relative, yet this time he was the one left out of the encircled fact.

"You're going to be a parent." is how this is started, "and so am I."

"What do you mean?" his face pinched in confusion as he scanned my face for more information, and then it clicked as his vision rested on the nightstand where the strip that served as proof had been placed when I had sat here moments before our rendezvous, the crystalline hued bulbs of sight glazed over until he shifted to look down on me. "How long before we became united was it learnt about its existance?"

"A few hours." I dared to answer, giving a downcast stare as I listened blindly to the statement without words, frightened a little as he punched a hard surface that splintered under the blow and swung his weight off of mine with ease.

"I'm disappointed." I winced as if I were what was slammed into.

"I thought the easiest way around this was to wait."

"That isn't what I meant." a snarled vocal range chopped off. "I don't want to be responsible for another demon created."

The response unnerved me even more, damaged by the recoiled reaction. If only it were made clear that created between us ended the blackened souls you designed in the aftermath of being abandoned. "You have already determined what it will turn out to be?"

"It won't become anything, it will be aborted." another bruised part of me exposed as I cried out in protest. He couldn't have considered such a fate to a combination of our shared DNA, that he loved it none whatsoever without a chance given. "Either that, or we won't be joined for much longer." added to the burden I unleashed onto myself, met with a closed door with such a forced exit, threatened in more considerations than expected.

Conflicted, I rolled onto the side faced by blank space, a canvas destroyed just as my emotions, both emerged with a gaping hole that injured more than appeared. Even without a doctors guided experience, it was registered on how miniscule in growth was what manifested within, and it had endured heaviness unable to be put into a worded gesture. Countless lives had been altered due to the absence of a loved one unable to be reached again, an unfairness etched into the context of living, but to be forced to sever the connected before chanced was separately titled much worse.

An hour moved unnoticed as I weighed both options equally. Perhaps the archangel corrected my judgement by the bluntly casted words, that despite originating from a mortal host, that commonly linked detail ceased. Extended fingers brushed the silhouetted blade that held a permanent residence under the pillow flattened with routine sleep, the pace slowed as the serrated tip was felt, a half curled palm hovered for an extended moment of dileberated hesitance, for once it was firmly gripped, the point of no return presented itself as the only momento as the weapon plunged forth.

Time hung in the balance as a fierce pulse vibrated in the air as the objects intended path was diverted with a flick of a wrist unable to be identified until the blots of bruised purple faded from the intensified brightness.

"I stopped you before it could be damaged." Beelzebub's twisted sound echoed in my ears. 

"You prevented it? What changed your mind?

"After I stormed away, I was outraged beyond words because I assumed being victomized by betrayal. Your brother noticed and he calmed me with peppered words as we drank." he explained as I caught a scented air of alcohol on his breath.

"What was said exactly?" it seemed suspicious, as they never saw eye to eye.

"He relented on how much it meant to you that we've been able to move along in such a fashioned state in our slated circumstances, that this should be rejoiced." 

"You've come so far in your opened views." I commented, touched that he listened as I am lifted into an embrace so gently empowered, my hand placed on the blonde feathers that belonged to the only wings I longed for wrapped around me, ruffled as I found a crevice so familiarized in every scene we played a role, my cheek placed in the dip tucked under his neck where it belonged; a moment still being perfected long after it developed.

"M-May I touch him?" the jagged request pierced the noiseless space so elongated.

"Go ahead." I returned, ignoring the need for the assumption to be corrected as I watched his arm snake below the shirt that covered, a breath cut off in awed speculation coated over his earlier accused facial disturbance; a glimpse of guilt percieved.

"I can't apologize enough for what my mistake nearly caused." 

"Redemption is always offered, and whether it is believed or not, we already forgave you."

"You're certain?" I hear the uneased tension surface.

"Of course, but from now on we are supported."

"Agreed." the single word impacted, our shared assurance set in stone allowed me to be eased. A new beginning refreshed what was predicted to be disconnected, required to make refreshed room in preparation for the arrival awaited anxiously.

* * *

All promised had been proved with utmost attentiveness, even after I swelled beyond the limited confines of a body not intended to partake in this, extra words gained just like the weight added that soothed in order for my sensitive feelings to be consoled. As for the cravings, I was famined once again for the crimson that thrived in the veins of demons, struggled for the cliched to be purged from me completely while I was decieved into thinking that it was mixed with a carbonized edge to ease it down when a container was placed into my hands, watched while I drank. Though it was fabricated, at least they stayed by my side and hadn't disappeared,my needs met by both, making the whole ordeal appear to breeze by until the air current hit all at once, my breath hitched as I yelled in a level of pain I prayed to never be reached another time, causing them to be gathered around rapidly.

"Shh Sammy, we'll get through this." I am told, my eyes clenched in pain that riveted, my hand grasped gently. "Squeeze as hard as you need to."

I do just that, my fist tightened against the one who had protected me during this trial after it had been sworn there would be nothing but accepted responsibility. Another swarm of rippled muscle movement caused near hyperventilation as sweat poured down my forehead in steady streams, mopped away by an already dampened rag.

"Dean's about to open you up." I am warned, a kiss planted upon my oiled brow just as I am shielded by an extended appendage as a familiar silver sliver pressed into my abdomen, Deja vu brought on by the shorn pale fabric stripped off in a single stroke. Reassured it was over when I dared to have my eyes reopened, my ears pricked up at the noise wailed from behind the gilded barrier, distracted from the thought of the organs displayed from the gash by it as I already extended toward the direction it was emitted.

"Relax. Your sibling has it under control." I do as suggested, my back rested comfortably against his arm snaked around me, still cloaked in the shadowed glow of his wing, impatient as I nearly dosed off, aroused by the lowered tool of flight parted to make way for my brother and the bundle wrapped in the crook of his folded arm.

Unable to contain my joy at the moment presented, I gained a chuckle as I reached for the delivered newborn I was finally permitted to caress. "Its a boy." 

"Looks like you guessed right, Luce." pleased in the remembered request, my voice raised slightly not only because of the cries that carried on as I nuzzled my nose into the plush temple carefully, but also since the once heavenly being dared not to come any closer.

"I suppose so." he responded as he inched closer, clearly captivated by the miniature mixture that stared back at his with an outstretched arm as he fixated on the point directly behind his fathers shoulder. "You want one of these,eh?" the Devil asked as if he expected our son to talk back while he plucked a quill out and placed it in his firm grip. "Daddy's first gift to you, I hope you enjoy." was added as his thick hand cupped the baby's cheek to steady the planted peck centered in the middle of his forehead, a small palm mimicked as it pressed onto athe fallen angels facial feature to keep him positioned above.

"You already love me?" it came like a mangled vine uprooted from the host it tangled around.

"Of course he does." I assured, my chin buried at an inclined angle in the blonde wheat field atop his head as I surveyed the interaction going on between them. "Ethan and I will always feel that for you." I went on, uncertain on how the suggested name would be welcomed as I blushed when those who assisted both laughed.

"Took you long enough to come up with something." Dean mentioned, as it is remembered that little detail had not been discussed.

"It suits him." the other beamed as bright as the beacon that had signified his stay on earth again, for it was obvious he dared not to patronize.

The moment extended progressed on as we traded off every so often with undivided attention to our child, the downy covered shaft being passed along with him, a constant reminder of how he remained with both even as he was fed his first bottle, undisturbed during the process until a presence altered the tranquiled aura.

"You have some nerve to have dared coming here, Michael." my lover warned once it was noticed whom we were forced to deal with.

"The nephillim birthed needs to be disposed of." 

"Don't you dare get any closer to either." Lucifer hissed as he blocked us.

"You created an abomination, and for that the consequences must be met. You of all people should know that."

"Since when have I been one to follow the rules?"

"Brother, this is a serious matter." he growled, anger emblazoned in every word that shuddered through the whole room, causing a ruptured screech to reverberate while I tried every possible way to calm the child, aware that the menaced threat pierced through the barricade set.   
"Don't you know, Luce? Broken things only harm the untouched."

"You're one to talk." I chimed in as I handed Ethan over to his mortal uncle, burdened by the fact that I can't do anything to calm him.

"Who are you to have a say in this?" 

"As a husband, he has every right." the Morningstar gave his imput. "At least he makes a better partner than you ever would."

A whirl blurred by as the older archangel crossed over what had separated them mere moments prior, an arm wrapped tightly around the other who had been put into submission, though he displayed a melee of attacks that barely damaged anything other than his energy stored. Fists connected with unguarded weak spots, teeth bit into flesh as they sparred, bathed in the roped red ribbon thought to have unraveled when they disposed of each other in the beginning. I attempted to pull them apart, only thinking of whom needed the help as I was forced backward, and made to watch as they pierced each other.

It siezed as soon as it had came into fruition, a russet shade dominated over the golden background that silhouetted the defeated of a rivalry that posed more than an idle warned appearance.

"I suggest you give up." Michael stated as he lingered just above.

"Not when I have something precious to protect." Lucifer spat as he kicked his relation off,panting, only able to be fully calmed once it was reassured that our son was finally soothed back into his bleak state as he clung onto the last phrase of Hey Jude sung gently by his uncle.

"You have a way with the tainted, Dean. Now, hand him over before some foolish thing clouds that mind of yours." he was demanded.

"I'd rather give myself before the idea of my nephew being handed to you would be considered." he barked once he returned him to the fallen angel.

"Its no use. Dean, take your brother away." Lucifer ordered, voice tainted with sorrow.

"I'm glad you've come to your senses. It took you long enough, but better late than never, I suppose."

Then it became apparent once I was grabbed by my wrist, shocked that I actually had been lied to by the one who only ever swore loyalty, that he intended never to defend the parcel of not yet developed features. "Don't do this, Lucifer!" I yelled, hollowed out by being ignored too much to have argued against being dragged away. The weight now was a heavy burden I could not handle as I sank to my knees, devestated beyond any reasoning of comforted words. Anger sprang me from where I crouched in the floor as soon as he stepped over the threshold, for only vengeance for the treachery lurked in my veins. 

"You might want to be careful." the archangel started as he blocked the fist aimed at his chest with a bent tool of flight that swept it out of bounds.

"You spoke of a fallacy." I bluntly stated, the warning ignored.

"To Michael, not to you."

Lips barely parted to ask for it to be clarified, I hear a coo raised from underneath the stretched muscle wound around, the load released as I pushed the appendage aside and breathed out a sigh of relief as I took it all in. "H-how?" I stammered.

"Gabriel wasn't the only one in the family to pull the wool over shadowed eyes."

"You used what you taught him?"

"Precisely." 

"Once he finds out, he will be returned to this exact location." I reasoned, anxiety rushed through me as adrenelines alternative.

"Not unless this place is warded against him." the Morningstar stated. "That's being taken care of as we speak now, thanks to your older brother." he mentioned just as I noticed.

I leaned into the opened arm meant for me to replace the emptied space, so grateful that the time paused could be resumed as it meant to, in the auraed presence of milestones reached. It was a brink brought back that nearly dwindled like a candled flame flickered almost completely out by the winds gusted breath, though a rescue had been provided. Despite that techniques would be newly taught in order for our fledgling to be fathered correctly by us both, the heavenly being fit the part that was directed perfectly by a fate set by some mechanics worked, and I sensed our sacred treasure would be guarded with much more ease than on my protective heart than what had been executed by two unlikely allied sources so dedicated to the cause served in addition to.


End file.
